See me
by standingintherain13
Summary: Never before has a light that's been out for years come back on, Bunny thinks it's a mistake while Tooth can't help but be excited. So Jack decides to check the light out and meets Alice, a teen who started believing again...but why? (not JackxOC) Please read and review! Jackrabbit.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! I have another new story here and this story came to me during work, like most of my ideas, so I hope you all really like it!

I don't own Rise of the Guardians and you should all definitely take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

It is the usual weekly meeting at Santoff Claussen and all Guardians are very busy. Why they didn't just cancel the meeting is a mystery but Christmas is a week away which means Easter isn't that far away either, and Sandy and Tooth are busy like normal. Even Jack Frost the newest Guardian is busy sending snow to the world and preparing to give everyone a white Christmas.

"North you look beat, are you sure you're okay?" Jack asks as he sits on his staff.

North waves off the concern, "I am fine. Now how are things with everyone else?"

"Things have been normal for me and Sandy," Sandy nods his head with a smile as Tooth stops fluttering and giving orders for a moment.

"The Warren is getting ready for Easter," Bunny says as he continues to paint one of his eggs.

"Nothing unusual to report," Jack says as he jokingly salutes, "What about you North?"

"Nothing strange, just very busy for Christmas."

Then suddenly moonbeams begin to shine down and everyone perks up to listen to Manny.

"How nice of you to join us Manny," North says as he walks closer to the beams but soon his smile fades and he turns to face the Guardians, "Manny says something is up with Globe."

All the Guardians quickly make their way over to the Globe and are shocked to see a light flickering in Burgess.

"I don't know that kid," Jack says as he gets closer to the flickering light.

"Oh I know her!" Tooth says excitedly as she flutters next to Jack, "That's Alice!"

Bunny looks at Tooth confused, "Alice? I think you hit your head Tooth."

"Bunny is right, Alice hasn't believed in us for almost ten years."

Tooth taps her chin, "I'm positive this light is hers."

Jack lands on the ground, "Is this the first time a light has come back on?"

Sandy nods his head with a smile and Bunny looks up from painting his egg, "It must be a mistake."

Tooth flutters down angrily, "I am positive that is Alice's light!" then Tooth looks back at the flickering light with a smile, "She's trying to believe in us again."

"I doubt her light will stay on," Bunny says as he goes back to painting his egg.

* * *

About a week later all the Guardians are together again for not a meeting but a Christmas party. It is the day after Christmas and after a nice nap North his is super jolly self.

"Merry Christmas!" He says with a jolly laugh.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouts back but Bunny who is still painting his eggs.

"Yes Christmas is over but Easter is right around the corner."

"Oh Aster you really need to relax and have some fun," Tooth says as she flutters over to him with some hot chocolate.

"Easter is very important-"

"Not as important as Christmas, which is over, so we can all relax a little," North says as he walks passed to two.

Bunny instantly stops painting his egg and glares at North who is now talking with Jack, he hops over and interrupts their conversation.

"I'll have you know Easter is much more important than Christmas!"

North laughs at the comment and the other three sigh. Jack looks over at Sandy and Tooth and walks over to them quietly, not wanting to get dragged into their argument...again.

"Do they have to do this all the time?"

Tooth sips at her hot chocolate, "It's just what they do I guess."

Sandy and Jack shrug and try to tune out the two fighting behind them.

"So how are you two?" Tooth questions after giving her fairies some quick directions.

Sandy gives a thumbs up with a smile and Jack leans on his staff, "I'm good, I figured out some stuff about Alice from Jaime and his friends. How are you?"

Tooth looks slightly surprised, "I'm well, and you asked about Alice?"

Jack grins and nods and the three walk over to the globe room.

It has been a week and the light is still flickering, "I think I'm going to go meet her."

Sandy looks at Jack and gives him a thumbs up, supporting the idea and Tooth smiles, "I think that's a lovely idea. She so desperately wants to believe in us again, we shouldn't just brush this off."

Jack nods, "Yeah, but I doubt she will even see me Tooth."

Tooth and Sandy give him a sad smile then Sandy makes and arrow and points to the room of the party, the two nod and walk back to the party to see yetis conversing with North and Bunny alone painting an egg in the corner.

Jack quickly flies over to Bunny, "Yo Kangaroo!"

Bunny's ears twitch and he looks to glare at Jack, "I'm not a bloody Kangaroo!"

Jack just laughs, "So I'm going to meet Alice tomorrow wanna join?"

"I have a lot of my googies to paint," Bunny says as he resumes his painting.

Jack nods his head and smiles to try and hide his disappointment, "Well maybe when I'm done I'll come and help..."

Bunny nods his head, "Sure thing Snowflake."

* * *

Jack flies through Burgess dropping some snowfall along the way as he heads to the high school, which happens to be next to Jamie's middle school. When he reaches the school he waits at the school gate while everyone begins to file out, but after an hour he doesn't see anyone that Jaime had described.

"Jaime said she has long black/purple hair and purple eyes...that should be easy to spot."

After waiting a little longer the middle school begins to let out and Jack flies over and calls out to Jaime.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Well I couldn't find Alice..."

"She may have just stayed home today, she doesn't usually get sick though. How about I take you to her house?"

Jack grins and thanks him and the two walk a couple blocks before Jaime stops in front of a two story white house. In the front one of the windows is open and Jack gives Jaime his thanks before he flies up to look inside.

"I can't believe it's finally over!"

Jack looks in the window to see a girl in blue snowflake pajama bottoms and a black long sleeve shirt.

"I would choose to do twelve hard pictures for my friends then on top of that do five pictures for the Guardians, but at least it's over."

Jack perks up when he hears the end of her sentence, "You made gifts for us?"

The girl, Alice, quickly turns around and her eyes widen as she sees Jack floating outside her window, she brings one of her lead covered hands up to cover her mouth.

Jack grins at her and floats into the room, landing gently on the hardwood floor, "Yo I'm Jack, and you must be Alice."

"You're Jack Frost!"

Jack simply nods and leans on his staff.

"You're real! You're actually real! I mean I thought you were but whenever I pleaded with the moon to meet at least one of you, it never happened and I really wanted to believe and-"

"Alice, calm down," Alice nods and shuts her mouth, "You talk to the moon?"

"Well he doesn't answer back but I find it calming to sit on my roof and just talk, ya know?"

Jack nods and walks forward slightly, "So there was a mention of presents?"

Alice grins, "Yes, I draw my friends presents every year and this year I drew you, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Clause some too, though I don't know you very well so I did some scenery drawings instead of my usual character drawings for my friends."

Jack chuckles, "Well I was actually going to meet up with Bunny soon you wanna come with me and give out your gifts?"

Alice looks as if she is about to faint and no words come so she nods.

"Do you want to change first?" Jack asks as he gestures to her outfit.

She blushes slightly then chuckles as she walks to her drawer and pulls out some clothes, "Give me a couple minutes okay?"

Jack nods and Alice walks out of the room, but before Jack even takes a step Alice sticks her head in, "Don't look at the drawings."

Jack smirks and sticks up his hands innocently.

A couple minutes later Alice walks in wearing black short shorts with black and grey stripped leggings and black boots and a black and grey stripped long sleeved shirt with a hood and front pocket. Her hair is stilled tied in its previous high ponytail.

"Won't you be cold?"

Alice laughs slightly, "I'm really good with the cold. Now how are we getting there...wherever there is."

"I was thinking flying..."

Alice's face brightens even more and she grins as she grabs her sketch book containing all her pictures, "Yes please!"

Jack laughs and takes Alice's hand, they gently fly out of the room then Jack takes off to Santoff Claussen first.

* * *

Oh I wonder how all the Guardians will like their gifts! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of see me!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter finally up!

I don't own ROTG so take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"This place is so awesome!"

Jack and Alice are walking through the workshop and Alice is trying her best to remain at least a little calm.

"Do you live here?"

"Well North gave me a room here but I usually stay at the lake in Burgess."

"North?"

"North is what you guys call Santa Clause."

Alice nods her head in understanding then turns to Jack again, "You are always at the lake?"

"Hm...most of the time, though sometimes North and the others start to worry so about once a week I try to stay here."

Alice swings her sketchbook a little, "I can't believe you were so close and I never knew!"

"Well I'm not really well known..." Jack says with a laugh but Alice can feel a bit of sadness in it as well.

"Well the few who do know you love you a lot, especially the kids in Burgess they often talk of you," Alice says with a warm smile.

Jack's eyes widen, "They talk about me...often?"

Alice nods, "Whenever I pass younger kids in the street your name always seems to come up."

Jack gives a sincere smile as they stop in front of the doors leading to North's room.

Jack looks to Alice and sees a nervous look on her face, "Ready?"

Alice slowly nodded her head and Jack opens the door. When they walk in North has his back turned and is working on one of his ice sculptures.

Jack leans and whispers, "That's how he designs the toys."

"Cool," Alice says with amazement.

"Yo North!"

North quickly turns when he hears Jack but his smile fades and he becomes shocked as he sees Alice next to him.

"Alice?" North questions as he walks over to her, then he gives a hearty laugh and picks her up in a hug, "My how you've grown. So beautiful now."

Alice laughs as North swings her around in the hug and when she's put down she looks at him with a large smile, "Thank you."

"Now what are you doing here?"

Alice stumbles over some words but then Jack says, "She made us Christmas presents that she just finished."

North's face brightens even more, "You made us gifts?"

Alice nods and North pats her head and gives his thanks.

Alice looks around and after spotting a clear surface she walks over with an excited Jack and North following.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, I wasn't exactly sure what to draw," she says as she sifts through her book.

"You draw?"

Alice nods while she still sifts, "I draw presents for my friends every year. I paint for fun sometimes too but not as often as I draw."

"Bunny will like you then."

Alice turns for a minute to look at North, "Will he?"

"Yeah, Bunny loves painting and stuff like that," Jack says with a smirk.

Alice just nods as she finally pulls out a piece of paper, "Found it!"

"Oh I'm so excited," North says with a little laugh.

Alice hands him the paper and North grabs it, Jack looks at it from over his shoulder.

The smiles from North and Jack's faces fade and Alice becomes worried.

The picture shows a scene of the older part of Burgess covered in snow and some Christmas lights. Snow is gently coming down and there is even a christmas tree with lights in one of the house's front lawns. The picture looks so real that it feels as though you can walk right into it.

North looks at Alice with a serious face, "You drew this?"

Alice's expression saddens, "Um...yeah I did it with color pastels...I-I'm sorry if you don't like it-"

Alice is cut off when she feels arms wrapped around her, North's arms to be specific.

"It is lovely...thank you."

Alice smiles slightly, "You like it?"

North smiles warmly and pats her head again, "Love it," then he begins scanning the room and after a while walks away from the two.

"It should go right here!" North says with a laugh as he hangs the picture near his work table.

Alice smiles brightly then turns to Jack who is looking at her, her expression becomes slightly confused.

"I had no idea you were that good. You could rival Bunny with skill like that!"

Alice laughs weakly, "Thanks, but I doubt I'm as good as the Easter Bunny."

North walks back over to the two, "I don't know, Jack may be right. Now where are you going next?"

Alice looks at Jack who grins, "I was thinking Sandman."

North nods, "Then off with you," he says as he pushes them out of the room, "and Alice you can visit whenever you want!"

Alice thanks him before she and Jack take off to go meet the Sandman next.

When the two land they are at Sandy's castle.

Jack begins to walk inside, "You coming?"

Alice stops admiring the awesome golden, medieval castle and walks inside with Jack, "Is the Sandman here?"

Jack makes a humming noise, "Well for one just call him Sandy and two, he should be back soon."

Alice nods and follows Jack over to a golden couch, "Is everything here made of sand?"

Jack grins and nods, "Yup! It's cool right?"

Alice chuckles and nods, then they hear someone enter and Jack stands, Alice shortly after.

"Yo Sandy! You're back early!"

Alice sees as a short person completely gold enters with a shrug, he points to her and she becomes nervous.

"Um-I'm A-Alice, nice to meet you…"

Sandy gives a silent chuckle and bows as a greeting, then he makes some sand images above his head.

Jack nods, "Yeah, Alice is the light that came back on."

Both are grinning and Alice looks at them confused, "Light?"

"Yeah, I should have showed you at North's but there is this globe that has lights on it, each light is a child who believes and your light flickered back on."

"Wow…has that happened before?"

Sandy shakes his head and all move into a silence until Jack coughs and points to Alice's sketchbook.

"Haha, almost forgot."

Sandy looks at the two confused, "Alice made us all present for Christmas, though she's a little late…"

"Yeah yeah sorry about that," Alice says as she puts her sketchbook on the little coffee table and begins to search.

Jack laughs lightly and him and Sandy move closer to her.

She pulls it out faster than at North's and hands it to Sandy with a grin, "I hope you like it."

Jack leans down next to Sandy's shoulder and both look at the paper with a picture of another old styled house from Burgess on it. Though instead of snow they are many leaves with fall colors, there is red, brown, and orange, and coming from one of the windows into the sky is a golden stream of dream sand. In the picture it looks as though the sun has just set so there is a tint of red still in the sky and Jack and Sandy are shocked.

"You really are on par with Bunny!"

Sandy looks at him confused, "You should of seen North's it was awesome too. I think she could be at Bunny's level."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm as good as the Easter Bunny," Alice says with a smile.

Sandy gives her a thumbs up saying she is indeed very good and Alice thanks him.

Then Sandy shows the image of a clock and Alice just looks at Jack with a confused expression.

"Don't worry Sandy, we were planning to head to Tooth's soon anyway."

Alice quickly catches on and grabs her sketchbook, "I'm glad you liked your present."

Sandy smiles at her and the three walk out of the castle, Jack and Alice head in the opposite direction of Sandy, toward Tooth palace.

When they land in Tooth palace they are instantly swarmed by mini fairies.

"What are these?"

Jack chuckles, "These are mini fairies, they help the Tooth fairy."

Alice gives an 'ah' sound and one fairy in particular comes forward, nestling Jack's cheek.

Jack turns to Alice and gestures to the fairy now sitting in his hand, "This is Baby Tooth, she's like a sister to me."

Alice leans in and smiles at the small fairy, "It is very nice to meet you," then she looks back at Jack, "If I had known about all of them I would have drawn them something as well..."

"Believe me, it would take an eternity to draw a picture for all of Tooth's fairies."

Alice looks at the ground sadly, "Well I guess since Tooth's picture turned out much bigger than everyone else's it can be for everyone here..."

Jack smiles and pats her shoulder, "That sounds like the perfect idea," Alice looks up and smiles at him.

"Jack?!"

Both turn and see a large fairy, Tooth, flying toward them, she almost tackles Jack to the floor in a hug.

"Hey Tooth."

They separate and Tooth looks confused, "What are you doing here?"

Jack simple points to Alice, who is standing next to him with a confused expression, Baby Tooth is sitting on her shoulder.

Tooth brighter more, if that was possible, and approaches Alice, she lifts her hands and places them on Alice's face, "The light that came back on...I knew you weren't a mistake."

"Mistake?" Tooth removes her hands from Alice and steps back.

"Bunny thought the globe was being glitchy but I knew you were trying to believe in us again."

Alice grins, "Well thank you for believing in me."

Jack steps closer to the two, "Alice made us gifts."

"You did?!"

Alice nods and kneels on the floor, looking through her sketchbook.

"We already gave out North's and Sandy's, and Tooth let me warn you she is good...like Bunny good."

Tooth looks confused for a moment but as Alice hands her the large paper she gasps and understands what Jack meant.

Tooth's picture was of a large backyard which held a small stone pond with a black and white koi in it. There were also two cherry blossom trees in the picture, the petals were gently falling and some were covering the surface of the pond. The pond has a small water fall and next to the fall is a white and black wind chime. Close to the pond and one of the trees is a white bench with a lace like design.

"T-This is amazing..."

"I'm glad you like it."

Tooth finally looks up from the picture and over to Alice, "Is this a real place?"

"Uh, it's actually my backyard, though something special is added," Alice finishes with a smirk.

Jack looks interested now, "What's added?"

"I added one thing to all the pictures I drew for you guys, something special I threw in."

"What?" Jack questions with a loss of patience.

"Not telling, you guys gotta find it."

"No fair," Jack complains and Alice and Tooth just chuckle.

"Well I look forward to the challenge," Tooth says sweetly.

Alice nods and then looks at Jack, "Where to next?"

"The Warren," he grabs her and begins to fly off, "See ya Tooth!"

Tooth waves to the two and then turns to her fairies, "So gals, where should we put it?"

When Jack and Alice land in the Warren it is filled with eggs.

"Is it always like this?"

"Nope, only when it is close to Easter."

Alice nods and her and Jack walk through the Warren, being cautious of the eggs that were walking around.

As they approach a hill the eggs begin to die down and Alice becomes confused.

"Why would he be at a place with no eggs if Easter is so close?"

Jack smirked as they stopped at the top of the hill and faced Alice, "He's not."

"Um...then why are we up here?"

"It would take forever," Jack gives an overdramatic sigh and gestures to the large Warren around them, "to search this whole place."

Alice zones for a minute as she looks off the cliff but then turns to Jack, "First off this place is amazing," Jack nods in agreement, "and second, what are you planning?"

Jack twirls his staff and snow begins to fall, "3...2...1-"

"Frost!"

Jack and Alice turn, Jack with a smirk and Alice with confusion, to face a large rabbit stomping up and glaring at Jack.

"That's the Easter Bunny?"

Bunny stops mid-stomp and turns from Jack to Alice his expression turning confused, "Who's the Sheila?"

Jack looks uninterested and twirls his staff, "This 'Sheila' is Alice, the light you thought was a mistake."

Alice sticks out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Bunny just stands for a moment with wide eyes and mouth slightly open until finally Jack's laughter causes him to snap out of his daze.

"And what are you laughing out?"

"You."

Bunny glares and Jack continues to laugh, Alice finally coughs loudly and the two stop and face her.

Bunny sees she is still holding out her hand and quickly shakes it, "Sorry bout that, I'm Aster E. Bunnymund, friends call me Bunny."

Alice nods and looks over to Jack, Jack nods and Alice kneels on the floor to sift through her sketchbook.

"She made all of us presents."

Bunny looks from Alice to Jack, "Christmas presents?"

Jack nods with a grin, "Yup, she draws presents for her friends every year, and this year she drew some for us."

Bunny looks slightly impressed, "Well thanks..."

Alice makes an 'ah' sound as she continues to sift and Bunny looks up to see Jack smirking at him.

"What's with the smirk Frostbite?"

"Just be prepared to be thoroughly impressed."

Alice stands and hands Bunny the paper, Bunny accepts it quickly and Jack stands next to him. Both are shocked at what they see.

Bunny's drawing is of a field with nothing but sunflowers and to the right is a lone tree with green leaves, the tree and flowers look as if they are swaying in the wind.

Jack finally closes his mouth and points his staff at Alice, "Okay, I don't care what you say you are definitely on par with Bunny, no if, ands, or buts."

Bunny also closes his mouth and looks over at Alice, "You've got amazing skill, pastels?"

Alice smiles and nods then looks at Jack, "I still doubt it Frost."

"No, Frostbite is definitely right on this," then Bunny looks at Alice and smiles warmly, "You can help me paint my googies anytime."

Jack looks greatly surprised but Alice just looks confused, "Eggs," Jack clarifies after a moment.

Alice nods and then finally understands what was just offered and with Jack she stares at Bunny with surprise.

Bunny coughs nervously, "So, um...did you get yours Frostbite?"

Jack shakes his head and Alice quickly kneels again, "I'll give it to you."

Jack begins to jump up and down excitedly and Alice quickly pulls out the paper and hands it to him.

Both Jack and Bunny look at the picture, Bunny is shocked by this one, it is way better than his, he looks at Jack and sees no expression on his face but his eyes make it seem as if he is about to cry.

It was his lake, snow was falling and the moon was shining so brightly that it seemed to cause the snow to sparkle, and on the trunks of some of the trees were Jack's frost patterns.

Jack looked up and quickly hugged Alice, Alice was shocked at first but hugged back after a moment.

Once they pull back Jack smirks his usual smirk, "Where is Bunny's picture at?"

"Behind the school, and I think you know where yours is."

"How did you know to draw the lake if you didn't even know I stayed there?"

Alice smirked, "Thank Jaime for that, I was having trouble with yours and he told me to draw the lake, wouldn't say why though."

Jack chuckled, "Are there secrets in ours too?"

Bunny chimed in, "Secrets?"

Jack spun to face him, "All our gifts have something secret in them, we have to find them."

Bunny looked at Alice and smirked, "I look forward to the challenge."

"To answer your question Jack, they do, and I hope you enjoy it Bunny."

After a little while of idle chatting Bunny began to walk Jack and Alice back to the tunnels, "Come visit whenever, just ask Frostbite over here to bring ya."

Alice nodded and with that her and Jack left, heading back to Burgess.

Jack dropped Alice off at her window and she climbed back in, it was seven when Alice looked at the clock.

"Thank you so much Jack."

Jack landed in Alice's room, "For what?"

Alice threw her sketchbook on her bed and let her hair out of her ponytail, "For meeting me and letting me meet all of them."

Jack grinned, "Don't mention it," then he looked at her with a warm smile, "Thank you, Alice."

"For?"

"For giving us all gifts...and for being able to see me."

Alice lunged forward and hugged Jack tightly, "Come visit anytime Jack, even if I'm at school you can come visit," she pulled away and looked into Jack's eyes, "We're friends now, okay?"

Jack's smile widened and he nodded, excited to have a friend close to his frozen age, "Okay," then he moved closer to the window and sat on the sill, "I'll see you okay?"

Alice nodded and Jack flew out.

When Alice went to sleep there was a smile on her face, and when Jack went into his room at North's he hung up his gift and smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

I actually draw pictures for my friends every year like Alice, but I never paint because I hate it. Any who hope you all enjoyed this, and something is already cooking in my mind for next time, so see you then!


	3. Chapter 3

Goodness, I'm sorry this took so long.

I don't own ROTG so take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Hello, Jack," Alice sang from where she was sitting on her floor.

"How did you know?"

"The sudden burst of cold wind gave it away," Alice replied with a warm smile.

She stood and closed the window slightly so her parents wouldn't complain to much, she looked over at Jack and gave him a slight hug.

"It's good to see you again."

Jack laughed lightly as he sat on the floor, "You too, although it's only been like a week."

"A week is a long time."

Jack waved off the comment, "So, what are you doing?"

"Going over these song lyrics before I-" what had started off as a relaxed answer suddenly changed as Alice realized what she had just said, and she quickly stood and tried to laugh it off.

Jack became very curious and floated in the air, "Song lyrics?" He looked around her room for the first time as she quickly gathered the lyrics and shoved them in a draw.

Her walls were red with a number of posters and original drawings thrown across it, she had a hard wood floor that was a cherry color, and her bed had black and grey sheets and blankets on it. Then he saw it, in the corner of her room, next to her art station, was a mic plugged into a laptop.

His eyes grew wide with interest, "You record songs?"

Alice didn't turn from her drawer, "No, no I don't."

Jack huffed, "I see the mic, you can't honestly expect me to believe you."

Alice's shoulders slumped and she finally turned to face Jack with an exhausted look, "Fine, I do record songs, but it's a secret."

"Your own songs?"

Alice shook her head, "No, I do covers of songs."

Jack nodded and hummed, "That's cool, are you gonna do it right now?"

"Nope," Alice states simply and Jack lands back on the floor.

"Why not?"

"I can't sing in front of people, at least not when I'm singing solo."

Jack pouts and moves closer to the mic, "Not even for me?"

Alice chuckles and shakes her head, "Sorry Jack, not even for you, but who knows, maybe one day."

Jack sighs but then grins, "Do people know...that you cover songs?"

"Nope, I like the mystery, and it makes it easier to sing."

"So, you're like a super hero?"

"I wouldn't phrase it that way but I guess."

Jack throws himself onto Alice bed, "So what's your super hero name?"

Alice sits on the side, "Lacie, L-A-C-I-E"

"That sounds cool."

"Why thank you," Alice says with a light laugh.

Jack sits up and grins widely, "I'll be sure to look you up at the next meeting, so all the Guardians can see too."

Alice grows slightly red and rubs the back of her neck, "You don't have too."

"Too late."

Alice sighs in defeat, "On a side note, when is your next meeting?"

"Tomorrow."

"You have one every week?"

Jack nods and Alice hums and then she smirks.

"Have you all found the secret yet?"

Jack glares lightly at her white ceiling, "No."

His attitude causes her to start laughing and she pats his shoulder, "You should all bring yours to the next meeting, maybe as a group you can figure it out."

Jack huffs at her laughter but nods towards her idea, "I should send them an email," he jumps off the bed and moves toward the window, "Welp, best be off."

Alice only gets the chance to wave before he jumps out the window, and once he's gone she gets up with a confused face, "They have email?"

* * *

Jack hummed as he floated in one of the windows of the Pole, he was surprisingly the first one there. He gave North a quick wave before he flew off to his room to acquire his picture.

Once he returned the others had shown up as well and he sat next to Bunny.

North cleared his throat and all turned to him, "Have there been any issues?"

No one speaks up and this causes everyone to smile.

Bunny leans forward with his picture in his hands, "Can we do this secret thing now?"

"Be patient Bunny," Tooth says in a calming voice.

"I also have interesting news."

Everyone turns to look at Jack with interest.

"Well, spill it, Snowflake."

Jack glares slightly but then turns to North, "We need your computer."

North simply nods and the group heads to his workshop, everyone is curious.

"What is it, Jack?" Tooth questions with excitement.

When they enter the room Jack flies to the computer and looks up Alice's alias.

He finds a song called _1925_ and he clicks on it, but pauses it and then turns to the interested Guardians.

"So, Alice sings these covers of songs, and this is apparently one of them."

Bunny rests his paw on Jack's shoulder as he leans in, "She goes by Lacie?"

Jack nods with a grin, "Cool, right?"

"It's pretty," Tooth says and Sandy gives a thumbs up.

Jack nods and then clicks the play button, the song starts off with a nice acoustic sound.

A calm and cooling motion  
It's shaking off my tension  
Surprise, surprise  
It's called being alive

Their eyes widen simultaneously as Alice's voice begins to come in, but none speak as she continues.

The answers to my questions  
Repeating; Have I mentioned  
I lied? Don't like the way I'm being tried

A lonely heart is what I'm slowly aiming for  
Forget what you see; leave it to me  
I'll lead you there

It's not about the money  
But the world doesn't agree  
A bribe, a lie, a trick  
We'll hide the truth  
And they won't see  
As long as you have changed your mind  
Your soul belongs to me  
We have got no pride  
And no honor to be seen

"A little; just a little"  
A lie or just a riddle?  
Appeal, I feel  
But only if it's real

"It works in this direction;  
Let's take another exit"  
You cheat, I see  
You're not the one for me

The happiness of people  
Is such a fickle thing  
To bend and break  
The give and take  
Is too much for me

Love is just the gum  
That we replace without a care  
Had your heart forever  
Now another day is here  
The puzzle pieces  
Of our life will rarely make a fit  
But we take our chances  
And go along with it

The pouring rain fills up your brain  
Again...  
It takes so much to weigh down your regrets  
This life is drifting on the open sea...  
This boat is not enough for you and me...

Building up your fences to avoid the best you can  
All the laws and morals understood by fellow man  
If I could be on the other side then I would be  
"Oh, hello!" I'd say, but you'd never look at me

If you ever bother asking me if love is really true  
I would stare you in the face and say it's looking right at you  
If I really understood you better than you know yourself  
Then I know I'm perfect for you and nobody else

"The Sheila's got a voice on her," Bunny said, getting over is shock.

Jack nods as the video ends, "She must have drawn the picture for it too."

The picture used during the video was a animated girl in a black Victorian styled dress, her hair was in a tight bun but you could see a slight purple to it, and the girl had a masquerade mask on, it was black with purple streaks.

Tooth noticed another video with the same girl but this time holding a parasol, Jack clicked on the video and a pretty music box type melody began to play.

Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku  
Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu  
sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa  
yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you  
ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you

Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo  
hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto  
yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
watashi no te to kimi no te wo  
tsuyoku tsunagu mono...

"Was that Japanese?" North questioned.

Sandy nodded his head and then Tooth did the same.

"Wow, she's really good," Jack said mostly to himself but the others quickly agreed.

"_Ashita Kuru Hi_...and it's apparently from an anime called _Kobato," _Bunny stated.

"So this girl is a light that came back on," North commented.

"And she can draw," Bunny put in.

"She can also sing," Tooth added.

"She must be super popular," Jack said with a smirk on his face, Sandy and the others nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of silent pondering the group decided to head back to the globe room, Jack bookmarked one of Alice's covers, North's request, and then followed the others.

As they sat down Bunny was the first to place his picture on the table, "Let's solve this mystery, shall we?"

The others nodded and put theirs down as well.

"Even the fairies couldn't find anything," Tooth said with a sigh.

Sandy quietly tapped his chin while North hummed loudly, Jack laid his back against the couch as he sat on the floor.

Just for a minute he spotted something on his picture, he jumped forward to get closer, scanning the image closely.

"What did you fine, Jack?" North asked with wonder.

Jack ignored the question as he continued to look, his eyes widening as he saw a subtle flow of frost.

"Fun."

The others became confused as Jack muttered the word and began laughing.

"Oi, Snowflake, what do you mean?"

Jack was so excited but he didn't want to ruin the others fun, "Look at the pictures closely and think of yourselves."

"Jack, I don't understand," Tooth said quietly.

Jack grinned, "Trust me, look closely and think of you."

The Guardians all leaned closely, trying to find the secret that made Jack so happy.

Sandy was the next to see how the golden sand in the picture moved in a peculiar way, forming the word 'dreams.' Sandy looked up at Jack with a grin and Jack shot it right back, the others still scanning closely.

Tooth was the next, as she peered at the white lacy bench she saw it move in a certain was that almost looked as if it were spelling.

"Oh my," she gasped as she saw the word 'memories.'

Jack and Sandy shushed her with a grin and she nodded and gave a soft smile.

"Well, Sheila's a clever one," Bunny mumbled with a grin as he saw the stems and leaves of some of the sunflowers form the word 'hope.'

North was the last to see and when he did he let out a booming laugh as he saw the word 'wonder' hidden in the bright Christmas tree.

"She is very clever," North said after he had calmed down.

The group nodded and Jack brought his knees up and rested his head on them, "She's something."

They ended up spending most of the meeting talking of Alice and pointing out the hidden message in each of their gifts. As Jack joined the others he grinned and knew he would definitely bug her tomorrow.

* * *

So sorry for basically making her great at everything but don't worry she has plenty of sadness in her life as well...

On a side note: _1925_ is a vocaloid song but for this I borrowed the cover artist, ashes', lyrics. You should definitely check him, he's wonderful. And the other song is from the anime _Kobato_ like I had Bunny mention earlier, if you like anime I suggest this anime, it's sweet and sad. One of my favorites.

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
